La cita
by leaf-chan
Summary: Aquí pueden colocarme cualquier Shipping para que tengan una cita, no importa si es del anime, del juego o del manga se permiten todos, también si quieren puede ser Oc con Oc o no se lo que ustedes me pidan
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: Aquí otro de fic**

**Naomi: La cita sera...**

**Yo: Si tu con Emerald**

**Naomi: ¡Que! *sonrojada***

**Yo: Como escuchaste, bueno quiero que me digan en los comentarios de quien va hacer la próxima cita**

**Naomi: Que comience**

Capitulo 1: La cita de Emerald y Naomi

En la casa de Naomi

Naomi: Mmm... ¡No se que hacer!... Estoy aburrida *empieza a recordar las palabras de Blue sobre el romance*

-Recuerdo-

Blue: Cuando Emerald te pida una cita o salir con el es por que le gustas

Naomi: No creo que Emerald me pida una cita no le gusto

Blue: No seas tan negativa, si el te pide una cita te declararas a el

Naomi: Ok *no muy segura*

Blue: También lo tienes que be... ¡Oye Red! ¡Ten cuidado con la roca!

Red: ¿Eh? *se tropieza igual*

Blue: Pero que distraído eres

-Fin del recuerdo-

Naomi: No creo que pase

Tocan la puerta

Naomi: Voy *abre la puerta* Emerald

Emerald: Hola Naomi

Naomi: ¿Paso algo?

Emerald: ¿Q-Q-Quieres s-salir c-conmigo? *sonrojado como tomate*

Naomi: *se sonroja por lo que dijo Emerald* ¿Una cita?

Emerald: Si

Naomi: Esta bien

Emerald: Con tal que ni que... Espera, dijiste que si

Naomi: Pues si

Emerald: Viva *emocionado* Digo, te paso a buscar a las 3:00 de la tarde

Naomi: Si

1 hora después

Emerald: Se valiente como Gold-senpai te dijo *empezó a recordar*

-Recuerdo-

Gold: Si te gusta Naomi invitala a salir y se valiente

Emerald: ¿Valiente para que?

Gold: Como que para que, para declararte

Emerald: ¡Que! *se sonroja*

Gold: O acaso eres un cobarde

Emerald: No lo soy

Gold: Ok

Blue: _T__e apuesto $1000 a que se besan_ *susurrando*

Gold: Acepto

Emerald: Oigan escuche

Blue: No dijimos nada

-Fin del recuerdo-

Emerald: ¿Lista?

Naomi: Si ¿Como me veo?

Naomi se vistió con un vestido celeste, zapatos azules y sus guantes blancos

Emerald: *la miraba como si nunca la hubiera visto* T-Te ves hermosa *sonrojado*

Naomi: Gracias

Emerald: Vamos

Naomi: Si

Se van

Naomi: Mira, compremos algodón de azucar

Emerald: Si

Fueron a comprarlo y comieron

Naomi: Que lindo peluche *mirando un peluche de Treecko*

Emerald: Juguemos por el

Naomi: Claro

Empezaron a jugar por el

Naomi: *lanza la pelota al payaso* No puedo

Emerald: Que mala puntería tienes

Naomi: Mira quien habla, a ver tu si le achuntas

Emerald: Mira y aprende *le da al payaso* Decías

Naomi: Fue pura suerte

Emerald: Si claro

Dueño: ¿Cual peluche quiere?

Emerald: El Treecko

Dueño: Aquí tiene *se lo entrega*

Emerald: Gracias *se lo da a Naomi*

Naomi: Pero si tu lo ganaste

Emerald: Pero yo te lo doy

Naomi: Gracias

Emerald: Vamos a la montaña rusa

Naomi: Claro, vamos

Fueron, se subieron y cuando la montaña llego a la punta

Naomi: ¿Miedo?

Emerald: ¿Quien yo? Nah

Naomi: Bueno como tu digas

Bajo la montaña rusa e hizo sus vueltas, al rato se bajan

Emerald: Me maree *apenas de pie*

Naomi: Te ayudo

Se fueron asentar

Emerald: Para la otra no me subo

Naomi: Que tal si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna

Emerald: Si, eso me relajara

Fueron a la rueda de la fortuna y se subieron

Emerald: _Vamos Emerald es ahora o nunca_ *pensó* Oye Naomi

Naomi: ¿Uh?

Emerald: B-Bueno... Yo... Mmm... *se sonrojo* _Oh vamos aunque sea __bésala_ *pensó*

Naomi: ¿Pasa algo?

Emerald: Arg, como sea *la besa*

Naomi ... *Sonrojada*

Emerald: Me gustas Naomi

Naomi: Tu igual me gustas

Emerald: Sabes, nunca creí enamorarme

Naomi: Yo menos

Al terminar la rueda de la fortuna se bajan

Emerald: Ya se esta haciendo de noche

Naomi: Tienes razón

Emerald: Te llevare a tu casa

Naomi: Ok

Fueron a la casa de Naomi

Naomi: Adiós, te veo mañana

Emerald: Adiós

Naomi: Pero antes de que te vayas, toma *le entrega una caja de chocolate*

Emerald: Gracias

Naomi: Y esto *lo besa*

Emerald: Adiós *se va caminando*

Naomi: Adiós *cierra la puerta*

Naomi y Emerald: Esta a sido el mejor día de todos *pensaron* (yo: obviamente están pensando en partes distintas)

**Yo: Si se, mucha cursileria y todo eso**

**Naomi: ... *se quedo sin nada que decir***

**Yo: Bueno les vuelvo a recordar, que me coloquen en los comentarios de quien sera la próxima cita, puede ser de cualquiera, hasta Ash puede que tenga una cita en mi fic, no se**

**Sapphire: Bueno, adiós y comenten**

**Yo: Y no se olviden de lo que les avise, adiós**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo: Aqu el otro capitulo y ahora la pareja son... ¡Silver! y ¡Yellow!**

**Silver: ¿Por que yo?**

**Yo: Por que si, ahora te toca a ti una cita **

**Yellow: ¿Puede comenzar esto?**

**Yo: Ah si, si claro, que comience**

Capitulo 2: La cita de Silver y Yellow

En Kanto

Silver: Yellow-senpai

Yellow: ¿Eh?

Silver: ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?

Yellow: C-Claro Silver-san *sonrojada*

Silver: Okay, ve alistarte salimos de inmediato

Yellow: Si

se fue a vestir

Yellow: Ya estoy lista

Yellow se vistio con vestido blanco que es el vestido que le regalo Emily para su cumpleaños y zapatos negros

Silver: Te ves linda, mejor vamonos *tratando de ocultar su sonrojo*

Yellow: Si

Se fueron

Silver: ¿Quieres un helado?

Yellow: Claro

Silver: Me da 2 helados

Vendedor: Claro parejita ¿De que sabor?

Se sonrojan al escuchar la palabra "parejita"

Silver: Se equivoca no somos una pareja, solo somos "amigos"

Yellow: Es cierto... _solo somos_ _amigos_ *penso un poco triste*

Silver: Me da uno de sabor frambuesa

Yellow: A mi me da uno de chirimoya alegre

Vendedor: Tome *se los entrega* Lo siento si los confundi con una pareja

Yellow: No importa

Silver: Vamos

Yellow: Si

Silver: ¿Tienes hambre?

Yellow: Bueno en realidad... *empezo a sonar su estomago* Si tengo hambre *un poco avergonzada*

Silver: No te averguences, terminemos nuestro helado

Yellow: Ok

En un rato terminaron su helado

Silver: Vamos a ese restaurante

Yellow: Vale

Fueron al restaurante

Mayordomo: ¿Que van a desear?

Yellow: Quiero un filete y una ensalada

Silver: Quiero lo mismo

Mayordomo: ¿Que van a querer para beber?

Yellow: Bebida de fanta

Silver: Jugo de frambuesa pero natural

Mayordomo: Se los traere de inmediato

Se fue

Silver: ¿Como te parecio?

Yellow: ¿Eh? ¿A que te refiere?

Silver: La cita

Yellow: Pues me parecio fantastica, la pase muy bien

Silver: Me alegra oir eso

Yellow: *sonrie*

Mayordomo: Aquí tienen *coloco todo en la mesa*

Yellow: Gracias

Mayordomo: Disfruten su cena

se va

Silver: Es el primer restaurante que tiene un servicio rapido

Empiezan a comer, mientras que en la mesa casi al lado de ellos

Emily: Esos no son Yellow-senpai y Silver-senpai **(yo: ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por que carajo estan Emily y Kevin? y yo dire es por que soy bien chevere, nah mentira, estan por que Emily fue a ver a sus padres y Kevin la acompaño)**

Kevin: Si tienes razón

Emily: ¿Que hacen aquí?

Kevin: Yo que se, no soy adivino

Emily: Apuesto que tienen una cita

Kevin: Nah, no creo

Emily: Eres tan idiota a veces

Kevin: pero son muy atractivo

Emily: Deja de presumir ¬¬

Kevin: *deja el dinero encima de la boleta*

Van a la mesa de Silver y Yellow

Emily: Hola senpais

Silver: Hola

Yellow: Hola chicos

Kevin: ¿Tienen una cita?

Silver y Yellow: Si

Kevin: Viste Emily te dije que tenian una cita

Emily: Mentiroso ¬¬

Kevin: Nos tenemos que ir, adios senpais

Emily: Adios y suerte Yellow-senpai *guiñandole un ojo*

Se fueron

Yellow: Emily *se sonroja*

Silver: ¿A que se reeria a eso?

Yellow: N-Nada

Silver: *Deja el dinero encima de la boleta* Vamonos

Yellow: Si

Salieron y empezo a llover fuerte

Silver: ¡Maldición!

Yellow: Sera mejor correr y refugiarnos

Silver: Si

Empezaron a correr y encontraron una cueva y se refugiaron ahí

Yellow: *empezo a temblar de frío* Hace frío

Silver: *se quita su chaqueta y se la pone a Yellow* Toma esto te mantendra calentita

Yellow: Gracias *le sonrie*

Al rato despues

Yellow: ¿Tienes frío?

Silver: Si algo

Yellow: *lo abraza* Así esta mejor

Silver: *se sonroja* ¿Te gusta Red o no?

Yellow: Red-san me gustaba pero me di cuenta que lo amaba pero como hermano, a mi me gusta otra persona **(yo: no me anden reclamando sobre ¿Que le paso al Specialshipping? o algo parecido por que en el fic coloque con cualquiera voy emparejar según sus cometarios)**

Silver: A mi tambien me gusta alguien

Yellow: ¿Quien es?

Silver: Es una chica que esta justo aquí

Yellow: S-Soy yo *muy sonrojada*

Silver: Si

Yellow: T-T-Tu tambien me gustas *sonrojada*

Silver: *sonrie y la besa*

Yellow: ... *sonrojada*

Paro la lluvia

Silver: Paro la lluvia, ahora podemos irnos

Yellow: Si

Se fueron a la casa de Yellow

Yellow: Mi tio no esta

Silver: Me tengo que ir, adios Yellow

Yellow: Adios

Silver: Que te vaya bien *se va*

Fin del capitulo 2

**Yo: Fue un poco cursi cuando se declararon pero no en todas va hacer así, en el otro capitulo capaz que haya algo más de humor**

**White: Bueno comenten sobre la proxima pareja**

**Yo: Aunque ya comentaron ya, pero si quieren otra me dicen y tambien se pueden repetir**

**White: Adiós**


End file.
